18 Candles
by llg5437
Summary: At some stage in life, every person changes and develops into something... more. Bella journeys on her own path of growing up after many disappointments and tears. What's true, and what is a lie? AU/AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is not mine. No copyright infringement intended

18 Candles by** llg5437 **

Tomorrow is my best friend Edward's birthday. He was turning eighteen. I was so happy for him. He was finally leaving our small town because he got accepted to a college on the other side of the country. The entire town was bursting with excitement for him and his family. Carlisle and Esme, his parents, were extremely proud of their only child.

I was sort of jealous of all the attention he was receiving because that meant he forgot about me. For nearly a week and a half, he was out at graduation parties at friends' houses. I was at home, watching reality TV shows with my boring parents.

My mom offered to do something with me, but I shook my head.

"Bella," she said softly, "you know he's leaving soon, and he wants to get in as much time with his friends as possible. Don't act this way. Why don't you head over to the Cullen's and see what plans he has tonight instead of sulking around the house? You two can come back over here and eat ice cream. I bought butter pecan, it's your favorite." She made her point by heading over to our white fridge and opening the freezer door.

I scowled at her and stalked up to my room, stomping on each step loudly to show my disappointment that Edward failed to show up for dinner as planned.

After two loud responses to my mom that I was not in the mood to eat ice cream with her, I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and preparing to go to bed. I rinsed and wiped my face with a hand towel. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and went in the hallway.

"Look out!" My little brother, Henry shrieked as he ran straight in my direction. I froze. He had a spiky dinosaur toy in both hands.

I didn't have time to dodge as the energetic six-year old crashed right into my stomach.

I fell to the carpeted floor and clutched my stomach in pain.

"OW! Henry! You are a moron. Why would you run with that in your hand?" I screeched, kicking him.

Henry fell over and started crying loudly. His stupid dinosaurs lay a few feet from my face.

"I-I was trying to show Dad my new toys!" he sobbed, wiping his face with his pajama sleeve as tears trickled down his face and dripped on his shirt.

I glared at him before standing up and heading to my room. I really didn't care right now. I was not in a good mood. I knew my mom would be really angry at me tomorrow.

I locked my door and hopped on the bed. I moved toward the window and saw people in the streets, still celebrating and having fun. I grumbled and turned on my hand-me-down computer. It was my mom's. She gave it to me after she decided to get a better family computer. It was supposed to be my early birthday present- if you could really consider hand-me-downs as presents. I didn't. I wanted a brand new laptop for my birthday. My parents refused to buy me one because they said I wasn't old enough.

They also added that I had no real use for a laptop, anyway. I defended myself by saying that I would be able to use it for academic purposes such as writing papers for school and using it for projects. They also knew I had a passion for writing stories of my own. I often wrote short fantasy stories or random poems, or anything that popped up in my mind; but I wasn't the best with grammar, so errors were present throughout my writing.

The hand-me-down computer took forever to load and by the time it was on the sign-in page for the online chatting messenger, it was nearly eleven. I sighed in frustration. My mom would be coming up to check on me soon. She probably saw the computer light underneath my door, and would scold me for hurting Henry.

All thoughts about my family faded away when I saw Edward online.

I nibbled my bottom lip. Should I say hi? Or would that be weird?

I slowly typed in a greeting and pressed 'ENTER' quickly. My stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. Even though I was a little angry at him for not showing up to dinner tonight, I couldn't stay mad at my best friend. We'd been close as long as I could remember.

When I saw his response, I licked my lips nervously and planned out what type of reply I would send back. He asked if I was still going to his good-bye and birthday party tomorrow. I said I would. He teased me. I grinned to myself. He was still Edward; fun-loving, sweet, kind and caring Edward. He was my best friend. I loved him dearly. I just didn't know if my feelings were reciprocated. I was thinking it was a crush.

Yes, he was unquestionably attractive, but there was a much deeper side to him. The only side he said I saw. I've always wondered if Edward lied to me. He said he was always truthful. We hardly kept secrets from each other. There were certain times I kept secrets from him though. It was a personal and girl reason.

When I got my period and had cramps earlier this year for the first time, I couldn't explain why I was being so cranky on the phone with him. It was mortifying, having to have my mom call Esme to cancel our plans for a day because I was in bed, curled up into a ball because I was freaked out when I saw blood on my underwear. And then I felt spasms of pain in my abdomen.

My mom spent the day explaining things to me. Now, I'm better informed about the workings of my now 'young body'.

Edward sent a smiley face in the chat box and said that he was tired. He signed off shortly after. I checked his profile again and was glad to see his status as 'Will miss Forks. Especially IMS.'

Surprisingly, my mom never checked up on me. I went to sleep a little bit happier.

The next morning, my dad knocked on my door and announced there was blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. I loved pancakes.

"Morning." I yawned as I stepped into the kitchen.

Henry kept his eyes down as I sat next to him. I guessed he was still a little terrified after last night's events.

A plate of chocolate chip pancakes slid in front of me. I dug in immediately.

"Edward called. He wants you to know that he can't meet you for lunch. He's going out with some friends to pick up some last minute college stuff." My dad told me, reading from a Post-It note on the fridge. I frowned and finished off my pancakes.

I sighed and put the plate in the sink. I walked out onto the porch and looked around.

School was out for the year and kids were lazying it up around town. The seniors were packing for college if they were leaving Forks and Washington. Some hung around, and others worked to earn extra money.

I went back inside and fumed at the thought that I had no fun plans for today or the entire summer. It was a little pathetic, actually. I was sure that my mom was planning to bring us to Arizona for the summer to be with her side of the family, but I knew my dad hated the hot and dry weather there so we probably won't go. Well, my mom might, but my dad would probably take me and Henry to California instead.

I was kind of glad. Mom's side of the family was a little bit bizarre. She had sisters that liked to gift me with cactuses when I visited. I also had to listen to them talk about their sick cats.

I spent the day reading and drawing. I eventually apologized to Henry and made small clay sculptures with him until dinner time.

I was eager to get to Edward's so after I finished one square of lasagna; I dashed up the stairs to take a shower. I wanted to look and smell nice when I arrived to his party.

Since I was the only one taking a shower, my family was already at the door when I walked down the stairs. I consciously rubbed my lips together, hoping the lip gloss wouldn't be too obvious on my lips.

"Bella! What are you wearing?" My mom's eyes bulged out of her head and my dad was shaking his head disapprovingly. Henry just smiled, not really understanding the situation.

"Mom, it's called a skirt." I tugged at the ends and hoped it covered my butt.

"No, you go back upstairs and change right now. I am not allowing you to leave the house looking like that when you're barely a teenager." My mom was really getting on my nerves. I huffed and turned back up to my room.

I pulled off the skirt and changed into tan shorts. They ended mid-thigh, so hopefully that would satisfy my annoying mother.

I rolled my eyes as I saw her sigh in relief after I walked back down the stairs for the second time.

We arrived the Cullen house half past six. The entire street was filled with cars, which is why my parents decided to take a ten minute walk to get to the large house.

I rang the doorbell excitedly. Carlisle was the one who opened the door and invited us in.

We saw some familiar faces and some not so familiar. I recognized a few of my friend's parents, but not many were close friends with my family.

My middle school yearbook was tucked under my arm. I wanted Edward to sign something for me in the autographs section. My parents had scolded me for bringing it, but I insisted and I didn't care if they said yes or no. It wasn't their decision. I was bringing it whether or not they liked it.

Finally, I spotted Edward in the middle of a circle, surrounded by high school girls. I swallowed and nervously made my way over to them, but suddenly stopped. I could talk to him a later time.

Everyone gathered in the huge dining room to sing Edward 'Happy Birthday'. He smiled as he stared at the candles on his scrumptious-looking birthday cake.

I was pushed around a lot as people tried to get a glimpse of Edward.

"Happy birthday to you...." The song ended and people clapped and cheered loudly.

I clapped and whistled for him. He didn't seem to notice me in the crowd.

Edward blew out the eighteen candles and Esme kissed him on the cheek.

"Pictures!" Carlisle shouted, holding up his expensive camera.

Everyone crowded around the birthday boy and bent for the picture. I stayed away from the table because I was scared I would get squished.

"Bella?"

I heard my voice and I immediately perked up, no longer picking at my short nails.

Edward was calling for me!!

I squealed on the inside and hurriedly made my way to his side. I pushed through tall people and panted as I wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulder.

"There you are." he said happily, pulling me down for a quick hug and then we both grinned for the camera. "I was wondering where you'd been all night."

He kissed my cheek and I squealed inside my mind again.

"I missed you, best friend." he whispered into my ear.

I laughed and then pushed him away. We had a moment to ourselves as the cake was being cut. The attention was no longer on Edward and I could finally talk to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to dinner." he said, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I really am. I know I promised and I feel terrible about it. I hope your parents aren't mad."

I shook my feverishly. "Not mad. Never mad at you. They understood completely." I said, trying to assure him that it was all fine.

He smiled. "Good. Now let's go get some cake."

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist and placed my yearbook into his hands. He stared at it for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I can't believe middle schoolers have yearbooks." He shook his head as he sighed.

"Yeah, we do." I said proudly, sticking my chin out. "So will you sign it?"

"I suppose. Do you have a pen or something?" Edward held out a hand.

He started writing in the corner of the page. I tried to peek but he turned away, scribbling furiously. I bit my lip, eager to see what he wrote for me.

"Done."

He handed back the yearbook and went back into the dining room without another word.

My shoulders slumped.

I ate the cake with Henry at the top of the grand staircase. Seats were taken all around the house.

"Good cake," Henry commented, stuffing his face with chocolate and vanilla frosting.

I nodded in agreement and watched as a girl sauntered up to Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a minute and broke away. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled, swatting his shoulder playfully.

I swallowed the last of my cake and placed it beside me, unable to eat anymore.

Edward and the mystery dark-haired girl went into another room and the door shut.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall. I was only his little best friend. Of course he wasn't interested in me like that. I was just a little girl, nothing more. I didn't mean much to him. Once he left for college, our friendship would be simply a memory from his small town on the other side of the country. He would forget.

I left with my parents because the party was now turning into a party for high schoolers and teenagers; it wasn't suited for adults and younger kids.

I tried to find Edward throughout the end, hoping to find him before I had to leave, but no such luck. He wasn't anywhere to be found. He was leaving first thing tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye at the airport.

I was on the verge of tears as Dad pulled me away from the Cullen house.

--

The next morning, Mom announced Edward had boarded his plane and was heading to New Hampshire, where Dartmouth College was.

I cried for two hours and refused to eat any breakfast or lunch that day.

At dinner, the family was quiet. They didn't want to bring up the topic of Edward leaving because they were afraid it would cause tears again.

This was the loneliest summer. I went to California with the family for a month to visit some family friends, and then to New York for one week. Finally, in August, Mom asked if I wanted to go to Arizona with her. I had no other choice because Dad and Henry decided to go to Alaska with some of Dad's fishing buddies.

After we arrived in Phoenix, I was already bored.

Thankfully, Mom allowed us to stay in a nice hotel instead of staying at one of her sister's places. They didn't have air conditioning. They had weak fans.

I used the super slow dial-up computer that was my aunt's to check my e-mail. I had two e-mails.

_Bella_,

I am so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. I was overwhelmed with everything at the party and decided that it would be better if we didn't have to deal with tearful goodbyes and awkward hugs.

I hope you have a great summer. I'll be back for Thanksgiving, and I hope to hear some of your summer adventures.

_Your friend, _

_Edward_

I didn't respond.

--

_Bella_,

Henry and I miss you and your mom. How is Phoenix? Is everything going well? Are you having fun?

Only one more week until we get to be reunited again.

_Love, _

_Dad and Henry_

P.S – Hen says he bought you a moose key chain and that you'll like it; it makes noises.

--

I sat on the couch, watching TV while my aunts and mom played cards together.

They made chicken casserole for dinner. It was okay, I guess. Nothing special.

When we made it back to our hotel, I decided to go for a nighttime swim in the hotel's pool.

Mom wanted to come with me so I let her. There was no point in arguing.

I changed into my purple one-piece swimsuit and put my goggles on. I walked down the stairs of the pool and swam by myself.

When I surfaced, Mom sat on one of the chairs, reading a magazine and eating fruit.

I swam some more, loving the feel of water all around me and being able to swim freely. Forks didn't have luxurious hotels with a pool like this. I was going to soak it up as much as I can.

My fingers got pruney after an hour of swimming so I climbed out, ready to dry off and sleep.

"Ready to go?" asked my Mom, as she came over to me. She wrapped a white towel around my shivering body and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded, and for once, I was glad to have my Mom by my side, comforting me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.

In the next few days, I realized my aunts were pretty cool. They weren't as bad as I thought they were when I was younger. Perhaps my perspective changed recently, or I was just simply that bored and found them somewhat interesting. I decided that I actually liked them.

We visited a local market and Aunt Gina purchased a miniature cactus for me. Aunt Linda bought me a fizzy drink. Mom and her sisters decided to go on something called the 'The Apache Trail'. They dragged me into a supermarket and told me to grab some snacks and buy some take-out sandwiches for the road.

I watched as the three women wandered off into a different section. I was left alone by the frozen section of the supermarket. I glanced around nervously.

"Need some help?"

I spun around and looked up at a girl not much older than me. She had a lip ring and her eyebrow was pierced. I found her semi-pretty. If she didn't have the piercings, I would say she would be attractive, beautiful, even.

"Uh... I'm going on a drive with my mom and aunts, do you have any suggestions as to what snacks I should bring?" I asked. I read her name tag. It said, 'Renesmee', but the name was crossed out and she had a regular 'Hello my name is...' sticker above her original name tag. It said, 'Nessie'.

"How about banana chips?" Nessie asked, holding up a bag of on sale banana chips.

"No thanks," I sniffed, turning away.

"Okay, then. How about pork rinds?" She popped her gum and grinned as she stuffed the bag in front of my face.

Ugh, disgusting. Pork rinds? "No. I don't like pork rinds."

"Well I don't know what else to suggest to you." Nessie grumbled, scratching her eyebrow. I noticed a rose tattoo on the inside of her wrist. It was nice.

I wandered around the nearby aisles and stopped when I saw a jar of Nutella on the shelf. I backpedaled to the shelf of white bread and picked that up as well.

"Nutella? That shit is nasty as hell," Nessie howled.

I smirked. "I happen to like this."

"What's your name, kid?" Nessie asked, still following me, price sticker gun in hand.

"Bella," I responded.

"Ew, what kind of name is that?" Nessie asked, snickering.

"What kind of name is Renesmee?" I retorted.

Nessie shut up after that comment. We chatted for a bit and she laughed at some of the stories I told her about my aunts and family back home in Forks. She was surprised that I was only twelve. I had to remind her that I was turning thirteen soon. She told me she was sixteen. I liked Nessie. I genuinely liked her. She seemed pretty cool and if she was my age, I was sure we would have been best friends.

I wished there was someone as eccentric as her back in Forks. That was just wishful thinking. There were no special kids in Forks; nobody really stood out. Maybe Edward would have been considered special, but he wasn't from Forks, originally. He was born in Chicago, and moved to Forks when he was five years old. I started hanging out with him after mom became friends with Esme Cullen at a knitting workshop. They started hanging out regularly, and I was soon introduced to Edward, who was six years older than me. I idolized Edward completely.

I bought a turkey sandwich and a bottle of iced tea. Nessie was the one who helped me check out my items. I paid for my stuff with the twenty dollar bill my mom gave me and started off for the exit when I stopped and turned back to glance at Nessie. She was still in her checkout lane, looking lonely.

I walked back up to her. "Thank you for helping me out today."

She snorted. "No problem, kid. I had a great time helping ya out. It was the least I could do. I get so bored in here I talk to old people to ease some of the feeling of the tiring work day. It was nice meeting you though." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

I smiled. "Well, bye now."

"See ya, Bella. If you're ever in Phoenix again, come visit me. My uncle owns this supermarket. He's bound to give me a shout out if someone named Bella comes by looking for me." She grinned.

"I'm sure I'll be visiting here again." I waved and walked out to the parking lot.

My Mom and the aunts were waiting in the car. Aunt Linda was already in the process of eating her sandwich. I rolled my eyes and climbed inside.

The Apache Trail was interesting, to say. I enjoyed driving by the ghost towns and mom snapped some shots of the places we drove by. Aunt Gina cracked tons of jokes and mom was brave enough to tell some of her college day stories. I also heard small snippets of how she and dad's relationship began. It shocked me a lot because she never normally goes into detail and preferred not to speak much about it.

I ignored their teasing and questions about my 'love life'. I didn't want to venture down that path. Okay, that was stupid of me to say. I don't really have a love life. Of course not, I'm only twelve. I've had one or two crushes but that was in elementary school. I was very close with Edward, so naturally, I felt something for him. I would blush every time he smiled or winked at me.

I was sincerely sad when we had to say goodbye on our last day. Aunt Gina and Aunt Linda saw us off at the airport and they kept kissing my forehead, cheeks, and nose. I squirmed under their group hugs but didn't try to resist. I probably wouldn't see them in person until next summer. Mom cried when our flight was called. She hugged her sisters tightly and then grabbed my hand as we headed toward our gate. I turned around for one last look at my aunts and waved.

I was asleep for most of the flight back to Washington. Mom was listening to classical music in the headphones I gave her for Christmas two years ago.

--

"How was the trip?" asked Dad.

We were eating dinner together. I helped mom make the baked chicken. Henry wasn't much help; he mostly asked for snacks he could nibble on while we worked.

He gave me my moose key chain the second we arrived home. Henry was proud that he was able to say that he picked it out. I thanked and hugged my little brother. If it made him happy that I was awed that he got me a gift from Alaska, then I would be as enthusiastic as I could.

"It was great, Dad." I replied honestly. "Mom and I had an awesome time hanging out in Phoenix with Aunt Gina and Aunt Linda."

Dad choked on his bit of chicken. He turned to Mom. "Did you two stay in a hotel?"

"Yes..." I responded with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Mom gave him a sharp look and we felt the table shaking as she kicked him.

"Oh no, nothing," Dad muttered, abandoning what he was about to say.

--

"Belly, watch," Henry said commandingly, waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm watching Hen, I'm watching..." I sighed, putting a hand under my chin.

We had only a few days left of summer vacation before school started again. Henry was going into first grade and Mom bought him his very first 'big boy backpack' yesterday. Henry wore it around the house all day now. He refused to take it off.

Henry smiled at me and resumed unzipping his backpack and took out several things. He took out a notebook, a box of crayons and pencils, scented markers, and a reading book. I clapped with feigned interest and Henry bowed. He continued with his 'show' until he was done and placed everything back inside the bag a minute later.

I shook my head. I was going into eighth grade this year. It was going to be bad. I never had many friends. The kids at school thought I was weird because I hung out with someone six years older than me all the time. I didn't care. Edward was my best friend. Nothing anyone could say would change that fact.

--

As soon as the bus pulled up to my bus stop, I ran back to the house, crying and sniffling. I kicked the door shut behind me as I arrived back home.

I hated middle school. It sucked.

I was made fun of so much today because I had nobody to sit with during the 'welcome back assembly', and because I was sitting alone during lunch. It was a stupid reason for me to be crying over, but I guess I was feeling so many things at once; I couldn't handle it any more.

And on top of everything bad, the bus was terrible. The kids on it were cruel to me and I sat in the very front seat, behind the bus driver, who peered in the rearview mirror constantly.

If I sat in the back, the popular kids would sneer and taunt me about Edward. They knew his name. Everyone in my grade did. Bella Swan was the odd one who hung out with amazing, Edward Cullen.

I took my shoes off and dropped my backpack by the door. My mom wandered into the hallway and saw me wiping the tears off my cheeks and immediately came over to comfort me.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, moving my hair out of my face.

I shook my head. "Everything is wrong. I hate middle school. People don't like me."

She sighed and pulled me tight against her. "They don't hate you... they're just incapable of knowing how wonderful you are."

I rolled my eyes, sniffing as I did so. She only said that because she wanted to make me feel better. It wasn't making the pain go away. It just made me acknowledge that I was even more pathetic. I cried on the first day of eighth grade and ran into my mother's arms while she dried my tears.

"It's fine, mom," I said quietly as I pulled back from her. "I'll just get through this year. Then it's time for high school."

She looked at me with concerned eyes. "Do you want to talk it out later on? I'm making some homemade pizza for dinner so my hands are kind of full at the moment."

"No." I grabbed my backpack and slung it over one shoulder, carrying it up the stairs.

--

"Blow out the candles, birthday girl." My dad chuckled, snapping a quick picture of me in front of my pink and green birthday cake.

My entire family was here to celebrate my coming of age as a teenager. I didn't invite any friends. When my mom asked if I had wanted to invite friends, I responded with, "What friends?"

She wasn't pleased with my answer and I insisted that a small gathering was good enough for me.

Finally. Now I could go watch PG-13 movies without any older kids or adults with me.

I blew out the thirteen candles on top of the cake and looked up to grin at the camera.

Henry trotted over and climbed onto my lap. He stared at the cake eagerly. I let him take a swipe at the frosting near the bottom of the cake. We both giggled and another flash went off, signaling that my father took another picture.

Aunt Gina helped cut the square cake into even pieces and had Aunt Linda pass them out to everyone. The house was slightly louder because my parents invited some of the townspeople who were approved by me and some of their own friends. Uncle David from Dad's side of the family couldn't make it because he and his wife, Sara were having twin girls in the state of Pennsylvania. The rest of the extended family was unable to come.

I didn't really care. Most of them were from Dad's side of the family, whom I wasn't exactly familiar with. Mom only had Aunt Gina and Aunt Linda. Her brother – my uncle – Mark were not on speaking terms after he got into an argument with her and my aunts about how to split Grandma Carter's will. Grandma Carter died a little before I was born, and Mom told me how Grandma Carter wanted to see me desperately, but was too sick and her body gave up.

Henry patted my cheek and forced me to look at the camera. Behind my Dad, I saw Esme and Carlisle Cullen arriving, my mother greeting them at the door.

They held two nicely wrapped presents in their hands. Esme held a pink box in her hand and Carlisle held the other. They both waved when they saw that I was staring at them. I waved back.

Aunt Linda took the gifts and placed them in the living room. Esme walked over to me gracefully and held her arms open for a hug. Henry hopped off my lap and stood behind my chair. I stood up to hug Esme. She was so sweet and kind, I couldn't be angry at her, even though I was hurt by her son's actions.

Carlisle didn't hug me, but wrapped his arm around my shoulder and shook me a little.

I smiled for the camera as my Dad lifted it up again, wanting me to pose with the Cullens.

The flash went off and Aunt Gina sauntered into the room. "Okay, okay. Enough with the picture taking. There's too many of the cake. Save some film for the presents." She pushed a cart full of presents into the dining room and I gasped.

There were so many pretty presents on the cart. Some were badly wrapped, but I didn't care. Others were covered in shiny wrapping paper and had a colored bow on top.

"Take your pick, Bells," Aunt Linda said proudly.

I bent down and reached for a silver present. I shook it gently and everyone laughed. I quickly unwrapped the present and saw that it was a new CD from my favorite band that I've wanted. The present was from Henry. I hugged my little brother and he squirmed in my arms.

"Open ours next," Esme whispered, pointing at the pink present on top of the cart. I stood up and took it into my hands. It was pretty heavy.

I had to steady myself as I opened the present. I think my eyes bugged out of their sockets as I realized what she got me.

She got me a brand new laptop.

I placed my present on the cart carefully and ran over to hug Esme and Carlisle tightly.

"Thank you!" I said breathlessly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They smiled widely, obviously happy that I loved my present so much.

As the night went on, I couldn't keep my hands off the presents. Many were from family friends and the fellow neighbors. I would have to visit the store to get some thank you cards tomorrow.

Everyone congratulated me on becoming a teenager and hugged me. By the end of the night, my dad used up two rolls of film on the disposable cameras. He had one left and decided that I could keep it.

My mom was cleaning downstairs while Henry helped bring my presents to my room.

I put all the gifts on my floor and cleared off space for my new laptop. I pushed the keyboard of the hand-me-down computer backward and put my laptop in the other half of the table.

I turned it on and read the instruction manual. Henry sat on my bed, watching me.

"You're so lucky, Bella," he said, sighing.

"You'll get presents when you turn thirteen, too, Henry." I reassured him.

He didn't look convinced. "Maybe, but you got almost twenty-two presents! I'll probably get six."

I ignored him and continued examining my new laptop. I was pleasantly surprised to see that it came with a webcam feature. I stroked the glossy sides and thanked the Cullens for giving me this wonderful gift.

I shut down the laptop after I was done checking it out and turned my attention to my other gifts.

I got money, tons of new clothes, jewelry, bras (from Aunt Linda), new boots, a new jacket, the laptop, make up, a new cell phone (from my parents), books, gift cards, music CD, a diary, and much more.

I was so happy that I realized I hadn't sulked the entire evening.

--

**Thanksgiving**

I sat at the huge dining table the Cullens owned. Today was their annual Thanksgiving dinner get-together. It was sure to be grand. They had friends and family coming from all over the country. I was usually with Edward during these types of things, but I doubt he would want to hang out with me now.

He was supposed to be coming home from college for this. I didn't ask about his arrival, and his parents never brought it up.

It was currently 3 in the afternoon and my mom and other women were helping Esme make the big dinner for tonight. I was reading one of my new books by myself while Henry wandered off into the den to play some video games.

--

_**Later that night...**_

The dining table was packed. Every seat was taken and some people had to go into the informal dining room to eat their Thanksgiving dinner.

I caught two glimpses of Edward. Once, as he arrived home with his luggage. The second time was when I walked by his bedroom after using the upstairs bathroom. He was unpacking.

I was currently eating a baked potato and corn at the same time. If I couldn't numb the aching I felt, then I would have to squash it by eating.

I headed into the kitchen as the dinner slowed down, hoping to get a soda before they ran out.

I bumped into someone. I recognized his scent immediately and backed away as I clutched my ice cold can of soda in my left hand.

"Hey..." he said softly. "What's up? I haven't seen you in months. You look the same, but your hair is shorter."

"Hi." I replied, trying to clear the lump in my throat. "I cut it before my birthday."

I looked up and stared into his green eyes. He smiled and motioned for our handshake.

I was weak at it. He was laughing and smiling at me the entire time and I just stared at him like an idiot, conducting our handshake feebly. I wasn't even trying to hide that I wasn't the same Bella he last saw in June.

He took the hint and clapped me on the back, saying something about catching up later.

I nodded silently and watched as he turned to walk away.

Then he paused and turned back to look at me. "I missed you Bella," Edward admitted, his eyes suddenly filled with sadness.

"There's no place for kids like me in college," I joked, punching him in the arm gently.

He laughed. "True. Very true."

--

"So how old are you now, Bella?" asked Edward, opening the car door for me.

It was my birthday. Edward came home from Dartmouth unexpectedly and surprised me by showing up on my doorstep this morning. I don't know how he managed to get away, but somehow, Edward Cullen did it. He said he was only home for three days. Then he would go back to New Hampshire after that.

Tonight, he was taking me out to dinner in Port Angeles.

He called at noon to tell me to 'dress fancy', and picked me up at six in the evening.

I wore a black dress that was simple, but not casual, with a cream-colored cardigan that was decorated with small flower designs.

"Sixteen," I responded easily, sliding into the passenger seat.

Edward gaped at me, his hand clutching the door of his car tightly.

"Are you really?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock.

I nodded awkwardly, uncertain of why he was so shocked. "Honestly, I am."

He closed the door slowly and walked to the driver seat. He climbed in quietly and turned to look at me, then shook his head.

We drove in silence and Edward occasionally would turn to glance at me.

Finally, we reached our destination and Edward opened the door for me again. I thanked him and he responded by flashing me a smile.

The hostess seated us and handed out two menus. We perused dinner options and Edward commented on how good some of the food here was. I asked if he used to go here often before college, and he responded by saying that his parents enjoyed coming here.

Our waitress came by to take our drink orders. Her name was Shirley and she was extremely pretty. She seemed genuinely nice, as well.

"What would you like?" She asked, turning to Edward.

He was still looking through the menu and I told her I would order.

"What would you think about this type of wine?" asked Edward, spinning his menu toward me so I could read the selections. I stared up at him blankly.

His eyes widened in understanding. "Oh right, you can't drink yet. I'm a moron." He laughed as he shook his head, folding his menu.

Shirley smiled politely at us.

I took a deep breath and simply ordered iced tea. Edward ordered lemonade.

When our meals came, Edward dug in hungrily. I ate my food, watching him the entire time.

I didn't really talk. He made most of the conversation by telling stories about his time at Dartmouth. I forced a fake smile on my face as I sipped my soup and nibbled at my lamb chop. Edward finished his steak as he finished one of his stories about a study session in his dorm gone wrong.

He also told me about his new best friend, Emmett McCarty, and how awesome the guy was.

I wasn't really listening.

I didn't want dessert, but Edward insisted on me having a full dinner, with dessert. I sighed as I quickly chose a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

After dessert, Edward looked at me seriously and reached into his pocket for something. When his hand appeared again, a robin blue box was in his palm.

I blinked. Was this his birthday present for me?

"Happy sixteenth, best friend," he smiled crookedly, handing the Tiffany's box over to me. I opened it up and saw two beautiful pearl earrings inside.

I glanced back up at him and grinned. "I love them, Edward. They're beautiful."

"I knew you would like them," he said, winking at me.

I blushed.

On the drive home, I turned on the radio.

I kept my hands folded in my lap with my purse as well. I tried checking my cell phone for a text, trying to look like I had friends who wondered where I was on the night of my sixteenth birthday, but I probably gave off a bitchy vibe. I wasn't intending to be rude in any way.

Edward hummed softly and I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing in moment.

I guess I had fallen asleep for the remainder of the ride because I was being woken up by gentle hands. I opened my eyes groggily and realized where I was.

Edward smiled as our eyes met and he helped me get out.

I climbed out of the car, and thanked him for the entire night and my expensive gift. I told him that I was impressed that he set up this whole dinner thing, and he said it was well worth it, and that I deserved it. I suspected that Esme had a hand in helping him pick out my gift.

I didn't know what else to say after I was done thanking him so I settled for a smile and a peck on the cheek. He stared at me for a moment and smiled.

We said our good nights and he got back into his car and drove off while I stood on my porch.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy and motivated to write :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Twilight isn't mine; I don't own any of the characters.

18 Candles - Chapter 3

**Christmas**

For Christmas, my mom has decided that she was going to make a big dinner and invite our neighbors over. She made me cut my hair the week before so now it was shoulder-length. I didn't want to cut my waist-length hair, but I wanted to make my mom happy so I complied.

I was now getting ready for the dinner and greeting guests. I touched my hair and sighed.

Another year was almost gone. I was a junior in high school now. I had to start thinking about my future and what I wanted to do with my life. I had some ideas, but weren't sure about them all. I was interested in medicine and psychology.

"Bella?" I heard my Dad's voice outside my door.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"The guests are here, you should come down and say hi to everyone," he said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," I said, running a brush through my hair and placing it back on the dresser. I walked over to the mirror and adjusted my sweater and jeans before going downstairs.

"There she is! Look how beautiful her new haircut is!" I heard Aunt Linda cry out.

I blushed as I hugged my aunts. "Hey Aunt Linda, Aunt Gina."

"My Bella!" Aunt Gina kissed my cheeks. "How are you?"

"Good, I got straight A's on my last report card," I said proudly.

They gasped. "Excellent!"

Aunt Gina was a high school teacher back in Arizona, so she always liked to hear about good grades and whatnot.

"Mom took me shopping to celebrate," I told them. "I got some new jeans and this new sweater." I pointed at my top.

"It's lovely," they commented.

"Thank you. Let's go eat," I gestured to the kitchen.

I sat across from the Cullens. Esme would look over and smile at me every so often. I returned a polite smile.

"So is Edward coming home for break?" my Dad asked.

Ugh, I really wished he hadn't mentioned Edward.

Esme swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Actually, I took Renee up to her offer and invited Edward to dinner here. He says he's bringing someone home and hopes that you guys don't mind," she said sheepishly.

"Really? A girlfriend, perhaps?" Really, Mom? Did she honestly have to ask about that, of all things to talk about?

"I think so... he did say it was a girl, didn't he, Carlisle?" Esme turned to her husband, who was eating the food hungrily. She nudged him.

Carlisle took the fork out of his mouth and looked at us. "I think he might have said something about it."

My heart sunk. He was involved in a relationship now, there was no denying it.

"Bella?" I heard someone say my name.

"Aren't you happy Edward is coming home? I know you have missed him," Esme winked at me.

I swallowed uncomfortably. "Um, yeah."

When Edward came through the door, he dragged in a pretty brunette named Bree. They introduced themselves and got food from the kitchen and headed into the living room to eat because there was no more room left at the table.

I poked my pork chop and sighed. Suddenly, Christmas dinner was no longer appetizing. The atmosphere was a little bit stuffy and I decided to slip out of the house for a little bit.

I leaned my head against the side of the house. I watched the snow fall to the ground softly and wrapped my arms around my middle. It was peaceful out here, peaceful and silent. It was free from troubles and any real emotions. All I felt was bliss, though I was numb on the inside.

The front door opened and I heard the squeaking. I already knew that it was him.

"Hey Bells," he said, coming over to stand next to me.

"Hi," I said weakly.

Edward smiled at me. "Wanna come in and meet Bree?"

"I already met her in the dining room, Edward," I scowled at the snow.

I heard him sigh. "I was afraid this would happen. You don't have to get angry, Bella. She's a friend, only. We hang out a lot at college."

"Is that what they call it, now?" I asked rudely.

He looked shocked at my words. "What do you mean? Bree has a crush on someone, already."

I looked away. "Probably on you."

Edward didn't say anything but walked back inside a moment later, leaving me alone on the porch with the snow falling around the house. I shivered and rubbed my hands up and down my goose bump-covered arms.

The dining room was nearly empty of adults. The remaining people were two little kids, playing on the floor.

I heard laughter from the living room and glanced in.

"You call a hamburger's daughter, Patty!" Bree smacked her knee and laughed.

The adults burst into hysterics. I guessed they had large amounts of alcohol, and Bree did as well.

Edward sat behind her on the love seat, his arm around her shoulder. His expression was one of happiness and amusement. _Friends?_ I laughed at that.

"Okay, okay. I have another – what do you call a cook's son?" Bree questioned, her hands in the air.

"What?" my Dad shouted.

Bree grinned, showing off her pearly whites. "Stu! Get it, Stu?!"

"Good one, Bree," Edward said, chuckling as he rested a hand on the side of her neck.

I leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed. Some Christmas party.

Bree spun around and grabbed Edward's hand. "Edward and I are great friends. He's been there for me when my boyfriend broke up with me on the day my dad died, and when my mom was going through gambling problems." She looked down at their entwined hands.

"Go on, sweetheart," Aunt Gina said, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye.

"Well, let's just say that I've taken him up on his offer. I've told him that I was ready to be more than friends," she giggled, covering her mouth with a small hand.

Edward didn't say anything, but smiled and wrapped an arm around Bree. I saw his knuckles whiten as he made a fist and then loosen as he pulled away. He stood up and noticed me standing in the doorway.

I felt betrayed and jealous; mostly jealous, though.

This girl was, in my mind, a replacement. She looked similar to me, but obviously was happy all the time and kind to others. I, on the other hand, was not good enough for him. I was simply his small town childhood friend. I simply wasn't up to par with girls like her. She could make him happy. I thought I had made him happy.

Bree stood beside Edward, leaning her head against his arm. "Thanks for listening to my jokes, everyone. I was nervous about coming here earlier, but now I feel much better. I think it's time to head back to the Cullen house, right, Edward?" She gave Edward a look and he nodded.

"Gotta snuggle up to my bear," she said sweetly, winking at the adults, who laughed.

Bree headed my way and paused to stare at Edward before speaking.

"You're Edward's friend, right? Belle?" Bree asked, her blue eyes shining.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's not Belle, it's Bella."

"Cool, nice to meet ya! I'm Bree Ebner," she shook my hand and squeezed it.

"Same," I said.

"I think we should get going, right, bear?" Bree looked up at Edward, whose eyes were fixed on me.

"It's late, and I think your girlfriend is right, Edward," I said, keeping eye contact with him.

"If you think so," he said quietly and turned to the front door.

I didn't want to deal with anyone tonight so I went to bed early.

After settling in bed, I found that I still couldn't sleep. I rolled around and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

It didn't work.

Then I started thinking. I started thinking of all the good times Edward and I had together before he left for college four years ago. It made the pain resurface and I cried.

I cried because now he wasn't mine anymore, not that he was mine in the first place. He was no longer my best friend I confided my secrets in, or someone who I ran to when I was hurt. He had Bree. Bree was the one who held his heart now, and I was brushed away, and the memories of us buried somewhere in his mind.

When was I going to get a break? I thought I deserved some happiness as well.

"Why do you look so glum, Bells?" Aunt Linda asked at breakfast.

She and Aunt Gina were staying for another week before they headed home.

I shrugged and poked at my waffles. "I don't feel so good."

"Tummy hurts?" asked Aunt Linda.

"I, um, yes. I had some brownies last night and drank soda, not a good combination," I lied.

Aunt Gina patted my head and went to find Henry.

"Esme invited you over for lunch," my Mom said.

"What?"

"She and Bree are making lunch together. Edward's going to spend quality time with Carlisle for the day, supposedly," she laughed.

"Mom, do you like Bree?" I asked. "Like, what's your opinion of her?" I tried not to sound mean or nosy.

"She's alright, I guess. She seems like a nice girl," she replied. "Funny, and kind to the guests last night. You didn't even entertain them!"

I glared outside the window and pushed my waffles away.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking. You can't ever be forgotten. She's just another new girl in his life and will be gone by the end of January, I promise you," she rubbed my back.

I snapped my eyes back to her. "What do you mean, 'another new girl'?"

She looked at me and realized what she said. "No, no, what I meant to say was that—"

"Save it, Mom," I ran out of the kitchen and back to my room.

So Bree wasn't the first girlfriend he's had since Dartmouth? I should have known. He was too sweet and gorgeous for any girl to have ignored him. Of course he would have more than one girlfriend. He's just never mentioned them, nor has he told me about them. I guessed it was expected since I was cold to him. And I don't think I would have told him that I had boyfriends if i was in college.

I wasn't over him. My feelings couldn't be erased; I had years and years of memories with him.

I was driving over to La Push so I could walk along the beach.

I bundled up and sped down the beach.

I watched a few birds flying in the sky and wished I was a bird, too. I wished I had wings so I could fly away and be free.

"Enjoying the view?"

I looked around for the voice.

"Over here," the voice called out.

I looked behind me and saw a boy standing there. He smiled at me and dug his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Seth. Are you from Forks?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Cool, I know some friends in Forks, but we're not exactly close," he scrunched up his nose and I smiled.

He was pretty cute, I supposed, in a boyish kind of way.

"Really? What are their names?" I asked.

"Umm... I think one guy's name was Edward and the other was Eric. Edward was here with a girl this morning. I thought it was her a moment ago, but when you turned around, I realized it wasn't the girl he was with this morning." Seth said, grinning.

_Bree_, my mind hissed.

"Oh, that's pretty cool," I said casually.

"Yup. What's your name?" Seth questioned.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan," I responded.

His eyes widened. "As in... Bells?"

"Erm, what?" I said, confusion coloring my voice. How did he know my nickname?

"Bells!" he laughed. "You don't remember me?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"I used to hang with you all the time. We took baths together as babies," he winked.

I blushed furiously. "I don't recall that."

"Well, yeah. We were babies," he chuckled.

"How do you know me?"

"Our dads are friends. I have an younger brother named Jacob. He's in middle school. I'm a senior; I'm graduating early." Seth explained.

Nice, he was smart. I liked intelligent guys.

"Oh! You're Billy's son?"

"Yup," he said, smiling widely.

"Yeah.... ever since your Dad got into that accident, he hasn't been over to Forks much. I usually didn't like coming to La Push because I didn't know anyone here and I was a cautious child – I never liked making new friends." I laughed, remembering the times where I would beg my Dad to take us home because I wanted to be playing games at home, not at some strange place.

"Yup, that was you. I called you Bells because your Dad called you that." He laughed nervously. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, no. I don't mind at all," I said, smiling at Seth.

"You wanna come to my house? My Dad's home and he's cooking today. And Jacob is probably playing video games instead of doing homework like he's supposed to be," Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure!" I smiled. "Lead the way. I gotta use your phone to call my Dad though, he's gonna get worried if I don't come home later."

Seth laughed. "Sure, sure. Charlie has always been protective."

I snorted. "You have no idea. He's always making sure that I call him when I go out or tell my mom or leave a note. He's so unbearable sometimes. And plus, he's the Chief of Police. Chief Swan doesn't take any shit." I giggled at the fact that I swore.

Seth burst into laughter. "Now that's something you don't hear every day. I never knew you were so fun to be around. Remind me to hang out with you more often."

"Definitely," I promised.

I had made a new friend in Seth. I was happy – until I realized I hadn't thought about Edward for the duration of our conversation. I quickly brought up a new topic as we walked to Seth's house.

I was in better spirits as we reached his house. I was excited to see Billy again. I could tell him that my Dad missed their fishing trips and game nights. Maybe I could set up some sort of dinner thing. I think my Dad would enjoy that. My Mom always liked having Billy's wife, Gloria over, too.

I had a real smile on my face for the first time today.

* * *

**Review so the next chapter comes out faster!!! :)**


End file.
